This project was undertaken to develop methods for application to neuroscience of X-ray microprobe and electron energy loss spectroscopy coupled to high resolution scanning-transmission electron microscopy. Current topics under investigation include: localization of elemental neurotoxins in brain tissue; identification and localization of receptor ligands in synaptosomes; development of quantitative methods for studying element fluxes in neurons.